


Heavy duty

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Breeding, Emergence, Impregnation, M/M, Mech Preg, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected the turn that Megatron`s trial took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I knew this day would come. I bent laws of Cybertron and nearby moons to make Megatron pregnant.)

Megatron closed his eyes.

He still couldn't believe Starscream pulled this off. No, actually not that. He couldn't believe Prime agreed to this.

 

***

 

"May I take a word?"

Every time he heard this voice he tensed.

"You may."

Starscream smiled ominously.

"There is another law. It was made by Knights themselves and since Megatron wants so much to be judged by them it would only fit to apply it to him."

"Of which law do you speak, Starscream?" Prime asked. He too was tensed.

"In texts that Knights left us, the same we based our first laws on, may I tell you... it sounds like 'One must pay for dead the price of living'."

Prowl perked his doorwings.

"The execution. Yes."

"No dear prosecutor," Starscream's smile became wider, "I believe it meant breeding."

Sounds started fading.

"More strait forward translation would be 'price for dead is life' but you know, everyone wants to sound poetic."

Everyone was watching Starscream now. Every last one viewer of the court.

"I was interested in Knights in my time and I can reassure you they weren't very fond of death sentences. They were short on people more than we are now. I can list you works that confirm my words. So if our prisoner wants to be judged by Knights’ law... here you go. One death - one sparkling."

That actually make Megatron speechless. But not Prime.

"What?"

"You perfectly hear me honorable judge. This law is as legitimate as one on which Megatron insists. I already sent you data... all of you. Check your personal frequency."

"I have the right to be judged by Knights themselves," Megatron said slowly. "Not by text with unsure translation."

"Why do you think if you find the Knights it would be different? Or do you assume they somehow have modern language upgrade and perhaps still not developed another dialect through all that millennia?"

Megatron have not notice how dead the silence was until people started talking. Confusion and amusement surrounded him. When he looked at Starscream's smug face... ugh. It made him feel as if he drank tank of acid.

Either die or live in disgrace as traitor and Autobot bitch. Terrific.

"I have no objection to this." _Of course you don't,_ \- thought Megatron. "Megatron can search for Knights all he wants but in the meanwhile he must submit to this law. So he can`t escape punishment."

While saying this Prowl looked directly at him. Such confidence.

Megatron looked around. Nobody at this point believed he would choose to live.

He wanted to punch Starscream into the ground so much.

 

***

 

Megatron opened his eyes. No. In retrospective he couldn't believe **he** agreed to this. There was so many complications. He still didn`t sink into denial by sheer force of will.

Pregnancy was surprisingly perfect to contain him while giving freedom of movement. He needed to consume a lot of energon and metals just to have strength for walking all day without hungry syncope. Standing for long was out of the question. And he needed to recharge every twenty hours if he didn't want his body do it on its own.

Though most of this was the result of his current frame. Usually reproduction did not make a mech so... weak. But his body prioritized functionality of dead portals above all. So carrying become energy nightmare if you try to keep sparkling alive.

If he refused to fulfill his punishment, the crew of Lost Light was authorized to arrest him and put into forced stasis. If he refused arrest aggressively, the crew of Lost Light was authorized to kill him on spot.

That part had Prowl written all over it.

Megatron sighed and try to sit more comfortable. There was a little squeak of protest.

Well it was getting worse. He was expected to kindle again soon. Megatron smiled sadly. And you think species that live millions of years have a long gestation period. You wish. Thought growing up will take one and a half thousand years.

Megatron was supposed to ignite new sparks three times in a row to drain his body and spark to the point of pure exhaustion. Then he will get a pause for few vorns.

Selection of the sire was completely his. Of course a Decepticon one was out of the question. As if there was any around.

Anyway, this led to a problem. Until he figured out how to change this situation as a whole he needed to find a sire who would not take chance and extinguish his spark. Preferably who would not abuse the situation as well. With status among the crew and respect would be ideal.

Ultra Magnus was a perfect choice but... well.

"If there will really be no one else. And I mean really..."

He said "really" so many times it was an obvious "no" with attempt of politeness.

Ratchet was another one. It was even his duty! Optimus deliberately asked him to donate transfluid since Prime couldn`t go on the Lost Light with him.

And he donated. Syntactic substance injected directly in his chamber by tube. Quite an experience. Since Ratchet was performing the procedure every time instead of just laying with him... the medic’s answer most definitely will be no.

Cyclonus maybe? He is neutral. So most likely will not try to kill him.

The screen before the ex-warlord lightened up and he saw the face of Ultra Magnus. He was going to say something but then froze.

"Oh... I see you`re busy."

Megatron didn`t answer to that, just shifted camera so it showed only his face.

"What is it, Ultra Magnus?"

"It`s Rodimus. He is failing negotiations with locals. I fear it will not be long before they start shooting at us."

The ex-warlord sighed.

"On my way."

Screen went dark.

Megatron look down at his little burden. It looked back at him with transparent optics and then continued sucking out his energon.

He will drop him on Ratchet’s head today it seems.

Megatron tried to disengage the small body from his frame but found that he couldn't. Little muffled giggle was the answer to his attempts. Megatron tried to make the troublemaker let go of his nozzle with fingers, but the sparkling was determined to stay where he was.

"For Primus sake... you are not even sucking anymore."

Grip on his nozzle became tighter in response. He can`t go there like this.

Megatron dismissed the thought to just separate them by force and called Ultra Magnus.

"I change my mind, I will deal with this in my suite. Put me on screen."


	2. Hunting down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smutty chapter

To escape this ridiculous sentence legally he needed one thing: find another way to ignite new sparks. Now, how to do that was quite a question.

Although he gathered that Lost Light already encountered one place full of sparks. Maybe he can do something with it.

But time was against Megatron. What was expected of him... needed to be done shortly.

So many rejections he had already... He knew his requests looked pathetic from the outside despite trying to be polite and casual about this, but he couldn`t do anything about it. List of "safe" candidates already wasn`t fruitful. Now even "unsure" one came to an end.

If no one accepted his offer... no matter how willing he is, they will put him into stasis. And it was precisely what they were all doing. His sparkling would be in Ratchet’s care. After all, they needed him to feed it only to be "restrained".

Sound of steps shook Megatron from his thoughts.

He was on the lower decks. Apparently pyrobots were missing and no one except the former warlord cared to investigate.

"Well, well, well... who have we here? Did our new captain lose his way?"

Whatever reason led Whirl here, he doubted it was the same as his.

Megatron moved away from the console he was going to inspect and looked at ex-wrecker. Whirl deliberately checked out his frame up and down.

"I heard you beg people to play with your hole."

Ah, yes. He resisted an urge to roll his optics.

He actually was often harassed before. But then Swerve started a rumor that because of portals in his body there was a 50% chance of losing spike if you decide to "stick it up that rent", and interest in him decreased. Unfortunately it also made his list of wiling sires much shorter.

"Yes. That is what is needed to fulfill my duty."

"Boo-hoo, and no one wants it."

Megatron cocked his head a little.

"Do they?"The former warlord started circling his intruder."Do you?"

Megatron saw how the yellow optic became an angry crescent, and a moment later Whirl rushed into him, his back hitting the wall.

"No one wants your dirty hole! **Especially** not me!"

"And here you are not shutting up about it. Tell me Whirl, how long was it nagging you?"

Whirl raised his hand but before he could hit, Megatron said:

"You know, you can have it."

"Shut up!"

"What are you afraid off? That the ship will turn on you? You weren`t their favorite person to begin with."

He press Megatron harder into the wall.

"I`m afraid of nothing! I can frag you even if your valve has teeth and sucks out sparks!"

"Ah. Such rumors explain a lot."

He did hit him. With a tip of his glossa Megatron slowly licked the energon from his ruined lips, staring directly at the yellow optic. For a moment the ex-warlord thought the Autobot would punch him again but Whirl’s posture changed. He moved his head closer, then put his claws on Megatron`s hips and started caressing them. He tried to pull the gray mech closer, but Megatron was not giving in. However, he was also not dismissing the helicopter`s limbs.

"The question is: what will I get from fragging you?"

"Exactly that." Megatron did not even blink when the tip of the claw deepened into the seam in his interface array. "We will interface at least once every thirty five hours from now till emergence."

"So little to offer."

"Do we have a deal?"

For long minute Whirl was just pressing into the gray body.

He tapped on Megatron’s cover.

"Open up." 

Megatron measured ex-wrecker with long heavy glare and exposed his valve. Straight answer would give him leverage, but he could work with this too.

Immediately the claw made its way inside him and started moving.

"Aw, look at you, already dripping."

"I`m 'dripping' for nearly six month by now."

"Memory of Prime`s spike that strong, hah?"

Megatron looked at him coldly.

"Do I need to give you a lecture about reproduction sequence?"

Whirl pushed his claw as deep as he could, making Megatron suppress the desire to stand on the tiptoes. Then withdrew it with a wet sound.

"Lecture? Pfff. You will be giving me practical lessons!"

Whirl pushed him to the side and down. Megatron allowed himself to fall, dragging the helicopter with him.

For a mere second they were a mess of limbs, but then Megatron felt his legs spread wide and a slick body get between them. He even caught a glimpse of helicopter`s spike before the rest of Whirl started blocking the view. Not thick but long. He was relieved to know the ex-wrecker had no mods. 

At first Megatron was unnerved that the helicopter`s chest cannons would be aimed directly at him, but Whirl saw it differently. He arched his back, pressing the glass of his cockpit along with half of his weight into Megatron`s chest. Whirl`s optic was nearly an inch from the gray face. Too close for comfort. But apparently helicopter was going for exactly that effect. To stare directly at him and absorb every expression the ex-warlord could give away.

At the moment Megatron`s hips were in the air, sad excuse of hands tight on them, blue knees under his aft. He felt the spike between his valve folds. Not entering, just teasingly stroking. Whirl enjoyed the control over the dark hips, he squeezed them between his claws and forcefully rolled to match his movements up and down.

"Liking it, do you?" Up and down."Huh?"

Up and down.

"Huh?!"

Megatron open his mouth to answer, but before he could Whirl entered him in one powerful move, he swore he could feel the spike bump into his gestation gate. Almost immediately the Autobot established a quick pace. And for the first time the ex-warlord was thankful his valve was up to any kind of treatment since he left Cybertron.

Megatron placed his hand around the long neck as if in reaction to the furious treatment. He made sure his palm was in reach of one particular nerve cluster. If pressed right it could freeze a mech for a few seconds. Would be very handy if the ex-wrecker intended real harm.

All his logic said that Whirl was a bad choice. Whirl’s status among the crew, his instability and aggression. And their history. 

And he was the only one to agree.

True, Megatron became desperate. And...half of the work was already done.

Despite everything Megatron felt himself quickly heating up. Well... once upon a time he was very fond of quick rough interfacing, before such things was superseded with more important matters. Maybe it`s not too late to enjoy this ride.

He hooked his legs around the thin waist and started moving his hips willingly, trying to direct the long spike how **he** liked.

"Yessss," Whirl buried himself into the wet mess with such force that fluids flew away and reached his abdomen. "How does it feel to be an Autobot whore?"

Megatron huffed and gyrated his pelvis a few times.

"Given that you are only the second Autobot that I lay with... pretty unsatisfying."

Whirl narrowed his optic.

"Unsatisfying, isn`t it?"

There was an angle which made Megatron arch a while back and which the ex-wrecker was intentionally ignoring. Though he needed to shift a little to make full use of it. Without stopping Whirl put left elbow on the floor, redirecting his weight, right arm staying where it was to hold the dark hips in place.

And there it was, the body beneath him strained and he heard the start of a moan before Megatron suppressed it.

He moved his head closer to Megatron`s audio.

"Found your sweet spot."

Megatron took a deep breath to stop himself from moaning again... oh...that was just right. There! Right there!

Overload washed over him.

Whirl did not stop but he did slow down to fully enjoy the spasming valve.

"Don`t think I don`t know how to make you come for me, you little whore."

Megatron only grunted in response. And just when Whirl started chasing his own overload, powerful grey thighs tightened around him with dead grip. The helicopter found himself buried to the hilt in wet hot valve and unable to pull out.

"What the?.."

Megatron didn`t let himself be lost in bliss.

"Spark merge. Than you can overload in me."

It sent hot shiver in to Whirl`s backstrut. Yes, he very much like the sound of that.

But not the first part. No, no.

He tried to move his hips again but failed.

"Decepticon traps. Always the nasty ones."

"Open your chest, Whirl."

 _If it is damn possible_ , thought Megatron. Whirl’s chest looked like it would need to be ripped off to get to the spark.

"A-ah! No way! That's not a part of the deal!"

"The 'deal' is that you can frag me for almost half a year."

Whirl whined. So unfair!

"Okay, fine. If you suck me off whenever I want."

Megatron was silent for a moment.

"Whenever it is appropriate, "Megatron said carefully.

"And you..."

"Just open your damn chest!"

"You first!"

"Whirl..."

His voice had a deadly tone to it. It made Whirl angry. Oh, so that`s how we are talking now? He tried to break free, but their so-called captain made his grip even tighter. But then Megatron flexed his calipers alongside with rocking his hips a few times. 

Oh... oh, scrap.

Megatron stopped. But seeing Whirl’s hesitation, he made one short move more.

The spike gave a throb. Swollen and ready to release its load.

Whirl whined again, but for different reasons.

Damn it all! He was so close! 

"Fine! Fine! I hope your spark explodes from this!"

He straightened and Megatron had to let go of his neck.

"I believe that will make you a necrophile."

Transforming his chest took some time, and even then it was not perfect for a spark merge. But it had to do.

Megatron gave him a long studying look and then slowly began parting his plaiting.

...

Whirl stared.

There was something wrong with Megatron's chest. Then he realized and giggled. Under the wary gaze of the crimson optics Whirl rubbed the left pouch for a while and tickled the nozzle with the tips of his claws, then squeezed. Made it spill its juice.

"You know, back in the days when sparklings were not consider insufficient..."

"Spare me your kinks, Autobot." he put Whirl’s claws away. "And this is not for you."

Megatron placed a hand on the middle part of helicopter`s back and pulled him closer. "Your spark. I`m waiting."

Whirl huffed. Then stop holding back and leaned forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to sneak MegaOp. I had to.


	3. And here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: not betaed :P

Whatever Ratchet injected in him, it was lacking something important. Because despite carrying newspark and feeding his firstborn Megatron was feeling himself much better than during his first carriage. First Aid explained that transfluid is too complicated and too fast absorbed by newspark to redirect it for portals.

As soon as examination was over and First Aid started collecting his tools for cleaning, medbay's door opened to let Rodimus in.

"Oh, don`t mind me. I just came to make sure bitlet is alive and healthy."

Megatron got up from the berth.

"He is. Now when this is settled, I need to discuss with you..."

"I need to be sure. Who knows what you are doing with him while no one watching."

Megatron sighed.

"Your accusations are pointless. I do not hate sparklings and do not wish them harm, Rodimus."

"Uh-huh. They're just _'inconvenient'_ to you."

"In war time they are." Megatron walked over shelves to pick up the energon mixed for him. "I`m surprised you even want to be around sparklings. They are living responsibility."

Rodimus followed him.

"Don`t talk as if I can`t handle the bitlet! I done pretty good job with yours."

Megatron turned around.

"Well then, maybe you should decide whether you what to be a babysitter or a captain."

The link in Megatron's spark throbbed and he felt foreign anticipation. Megatron quickly looked in the direction it was emanating.

"I can be both." Rodimus cast a short glance that way but, apparently, didn't catch sparkling`s mischievous intentions. "He's still wearing Aid`s scheme! Why he haven`t changed yet? He used to always wear my colors when I`m around."

Location was chosen thoughtfully. Datapad pile would hide him when medic will be passing by. And he was already going there. Tool stand was that way.

"It`s Ratchet`s scheme. He stayed in it because he is missing him."

First Aid freely reached his destination and started placing instruments.

What is it? Wasn`t his bitlet going to attack? Did he misread his intentions...

But Megatron had no time to dwell on it. As soon as First Aid lifted his leg while turning around, sparkling jumped and sound of body crushing into the floor and medical tool scattered around filled medbay.

"What the what?" said Rodimus turning to see.

Clever boy. He chose the moment when medic was unbalanced the most.

The ex-warlord felt distress creeping into the spark, and by looking closely saw his sparkling pressing one hand protectively into his body while trying not to slip from Aid`s hood but failing. Well this just won't do.

Megatron sent a wave of pride through the link. Sparkling turned his head and looked with sincere surprise at him. And then... by Primus! Instead of crying bitlet began chirping victoriously!

"Oh, dear!" First Aid carefully took sparkling from his neck and sit on the floor. "Are you alright? Show me your hand."

"Did he just jump from the roof and gloat over the defeated enemy?" Rodimus looked accusingly at Megatron."What next? Is he going to start a war and try to self-sacrifice himself on every turn?"

"You`re exaggerating. He is just exploring his capacities."

"Capacities my aft! You and Optimus should be banned from reproduction together. You create a disaster."

Megatron just huffed in replay.

***

Whirl was angry. Megatron was sitting there... all ready. He imagined taking him right in the captain chair. Making him scream his name. Or bend him over that console and take him roughly from behind.

Whirl shoo this thoughts.

It was wrong. He stopped seeing Megatron how he supposed to see him: looking for weaknesses, calculating where hit would bring more pain and damage or humiliation.

And now... the ex-warlord`s frame began to be _attractive_.

Whirl looked at his waist and saw it in his claws. He looked at his chest and remembered it opening for him. Looked at the hips and... oh how damn good they looked smashing into his. And face... every time seeing it made him remembering THOUSE looks. Megatron never looked away or even offlined his optics while being fragged. Attentive cold look all the way through. Intimidating, promise of death still there but tamed at the same time. It always made him hard all over again.  

Megatron could do nothing, reading datapad or slag like that and it would feel like he made most fraggable pose in the existence. Whirl became hot just from staring.

It was driving him crazy.

***

It was hard to admit but most of the time there was a lot of fun. The ex-wrecker proved himself quite creative when antagonized right.

But it all came to an end.

Whirl became passive. Now it was Megatron who seek him out. And when it came to interfacing he wasn't doing much. At first Megatron thought helicopter just became bored. But soon he started staring. Yellow optic was always locked to one place. And one day, while Megatron was riding blue spike in the ex-wrecker's berth, he touched it, plating right above were little body was manufacturing.

Cybertronian pregnancy rarely became visible. Apart from a few exceptions, gestation tank didn't change in size. But heat was there. So hot it could damage human badly. Even kill.

Whirl pushed Megatron from himself before either of them rich overlord and hoped from the slab.

"You know what? I`m done. You are boring ugly thing. Get out." He pointed at the door. "Get out!"

Megatron stared at rebellious helicopter unamused. But closed his panels and leave without a word.

Next day Whirl almost broke the door to his suite before Megatron could open it. Then they had one hell of a coupling. They trash his room completely. Megatron could swore, cleaning drone beeped at him with disapproval after this. Even his valve was sore for few days and this was something he hadn`t felt for millennia.

But after that... Whirl started avoiding him. Every time Megatron try to talk, the ex-wrecker started crushing surroundings and threatening him.

Empty threats. Apart from some exception, harm to Megatron was punishable especially in carrying period.

Well... It meant back to the tube for him.


	4. BORN GRAY, DIE GRAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: not betaed :P

After falling apart with Whirl aggravation was evident. He started recharging more and got tired faster. Day by day it was getting worse. Thankfully, it wasn`t long till emergency. Maybe then his frame would calm down.

***

Process began in the end of meeting with Magnus. Megatron was delighted to discover that panicking Autobots still could bring him joy.

Birth wasn't difficult really. But messy, yes. And few minutes after... it was confusing, when coding was rearranging itself. Megatron just lowered himself on his knees trying to be as close to the ground as his legs allowed. Then stayed like that, with his hand between his thighs while Ultra Magnus was calling Velocity. The light vertigo that Megatron started to feel was worrying him. He can`t faint, he recharged three hours ago and just finished his third cube!

Megatron dismissed all the thoughts when he felt smooth head pressing into his palm.

When sparkling finally came out it was quite a puddle of fluids on Magnus floor.

It was grey.

Megatron panicked for a moment. But then he remembered Ratchet`s words when he was going exactly through this first time. Until awakening sparklings had no control over color nanites. Some even hadn`t got them when they born and developed nanites later, like was with his first born.

Still, he felt panic raising with dizziness.

But how he can be sure?!

Large hand lay on his shoulder.

"Megatron! Are you okay?"

"I..." he took Magnus hand and put tiny body in it. "I am... I am tir..."

And then darkness was after him.

 ***

Megatron woke up in medbay to sound of his firstborn trying to escape the playpen. He succeeded with this too often and now it was resembling a small cage. Megatron preferred not to keep him in there, but sparkling couldn't run medbay freely without consequences.

There was light weight on his chest. So light, it was barely noticeable. Megatron looked down and met curled body of his second creation. He search his spark for one more link and it calm down him endlessly when he found it.

"You`re awake!" Foreign medic came into his view smiling at ex-warlord happily. "How are you feeling?"

Megatron allowed his head fall back on the slab.

"Tired."

"Oh. It supposed to pass." She shifted her attention to newborn sparkling. Velocity gently stroke little body few times.

"What will be her name?"

Hm. Megatron considered the pronounce for a second. 'She' it is then.

He looked down again.

Face was like little dot of mercury with barely visible lines of shielded optics and mouth. Plating was smooth but segmented. It would harden and grow thicker soon enough. Her brother was twice her size by now.

"I don`t know yet."

"It`s okay! Maybe when she is awake?"

"Why am I fainted, Velocity?"

"Ah. Same as usual just multiplied in two. You have two spark links now and your nourish equipment will accommodate more... Okay, basically your body registered that there are two newsparks and it`s more imported than one. But bridge in your body still screaming that it is **it** that's most important. So when everything became too confusing your body just shut down all high processes. Which is good! That way energy redirects everywhere it needed without conflicting instructions."

"So..." Megatron tried to sort out what it meant for him."I will keep fainting when my pouches became empty and wake up when they full again?"

"Pretty much."

Movement caught their attention. Megatron daughter became awake and stared crawling toward his face clearly guided by voice.

"Aww! Look at her! She is beautiful, don`t you think?"

In his opinion newcomer looked exactly as her brother after birth. Though, Megatron did not say it aloud.

But then she opened her eyes and start trying hard to catch his shade of grey. As soon as she looked up her optics became bright red.

He torn his attention back to Velocity.

"Do you have any solution for my situation, doctor?"

"Well... You can start interfacing with someone again. Can ease it."

"Hmm. Could you?.."

She blushed.

"Seriously, Megatron! You`re my patient!"

"And I am asking for medical attention."

Velocity rubbed her forehead plating.

"I... will think about it."

For few moments there was silence between them. Then Velocity shook her head as if to drive awkwardness away. She picked up datapad smiling at the ex-warlord cheerfully again.

"So, Megatron, did you figure out a name?"

"Yes, I have one in mind."

Megatron kissed little helm.

"Watch. I heard your sire was good in making those."

 

***

Megatron was still in medbay. He can`t really go anywhere for long. Or stay awake for long. This ridiculous frame... it declared war on itself. Fainting while feeding - that he can calculate. But he started having bunch of completely random blackouts every day. Shockwave not consider possibility of reproduction or, to be precise, not planned to use his body that way, as a result it was glitched.

Velocity was trying her best. She promised to write program that would allow Megatron to control refilling his pouches. Which supposed to make his life easier. But for now, captain and Ultra Magnus agreed to make pause between carryings until sparklings won't need his energon.   

***

Whirl was eyeing the side door in medbay. They took him away! Which was too thoughtful for the ex-wrecker's taste.

"There, good as new!"

Whirl looked at his patched arm.

"Meh. I saw better."

Velocity started gathering her tools.

"Rude."

"So..." He nodded at the direction of Megatron`s ward. "That`s a fine looking door you have there. Mind if I find my way with it?"

Velocity looked apologetically at him.

"I`m sorry Whirl, no visitors allowed at that moment."

"But I want to see my kiddo!"

"I can ask Megatron`s permission when he is awake."

"Well I don`t want old bucket head to see **me**."

Velocity put her hands on her hips.

"You just don`t want it to be easy, do you?" She threw her arms up. "Fine. I can show you footages."

"Okay, I want to see and maybe poke a little."

"Whirl, no! I can`t let you in without Megatron consent!"

He looked at the door again.

"Pfft. Whatever."

He just needed the medic not to stand right here for few minutes. How hard it was to hack not high security door?

***

Megatron was lying on the berth looking quite peacefully. His chest was half transformed. It was practically open but with spark still shielded.

Sparkling stopped looking at blinking communicube and turned her head toward the door.

Watch have Velocity`s color scheme but when she look at newcomer her eyes became yellow. She was nesting at crook of Megatron`s hand, Prime`s spawn at the other side comfortably sprawled in grey chest, head on the soft material of nourish equipment. He was recharging, as was his creator. _How sweet._

Whirl send away memories pouches awoke in him and quietly walk toward berth, he did not need Slagmaker awake for this. When he was close sparkling chirped questioningly at him.

He crouched near the berth and started staring. Whirl try to look at sparkling from all angels but she keep turning around with him. With tip of his claw he touched place where maybe, someday, her nose would be. _Stay still._

She blinked. Then with little fuff rubbed offended spot.

Whirl twitched his antenna and carefully lifted her hand. Claw seems giant bar of metal against delicate sharp fingers. 

Three fingers! Three! Why not five? Why? Why? Why? His body was still forgen he can`t... affect her that way. Can he?

The ex-wrecker slowly withdraw his claw but sparkling reached and caught it back. He froze. Then freed his limb and repeated move quicker this time. And again. And again.

When Watch couldn't caught elusive appendage once more her little face frowned and she squeaked angrily. Whirl flexed claw few times to mock her.

Though, at that moment it was caught.

The ex-wrecker lifted his arm with bouncing white and red sparkling on it. He tried to bite hard metal but couldn`t even scrap it. Little predator.

Whirl  looked away from raging sparkling and meet gaze of fully online crimson optics.

Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had to carry Megatron aaaaall the way to med-bay. Megatron is trying not to think about it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid)! If not for her support this fic would stayed in dark unforgiving place. My mind.


End file.
